La nostra canzone
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: 8059. Aniversários nunca foram o forte de Gokudera. Naquele ano em especial, o Guardião da Tempestade vai ser envolvido pela nostalgia, mas sem perder o foco em seu presente.


**- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;**

**- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;**

**- Especial de Aniversário do Gokudera especialmente para a Eri-chan. Feliz Aniversário!**

* * *

><p><strong>La nostra canzone¹<strong>

A música soou baixa, mas extremamente presente nos ouvidos de Gokudera. As imagens em sua mente se misturavam: o passado, o presente e pequenos fragmentos de acontecimentos que poderiam ocorrer em um futuro próximo. A melodia ele conhecia. A maneira como as notas o enfeitiçavam fazia com que seus dedos tocassem levemente o lençol da cama.  
>Quando a música começou a se desaparecer, lágrimas quentes escorreram pelo rosto delicado do Guardião da Tempestade. Os olhos verdes se abriram devagar, úmidos e tristes. O teto tornou-se fixo quando seus olhos se acostumaram, e levando uma das mãos até o rosto, o rapaz de cabelos prateados enxugou as lágrimas e respirou fundo.<br>Há algum tempo ele não sonhava com sua mãe.

Gokudera fez menção de se levantar, apenas para entender que aquela seria uma tarefa complexa. Havia algo em cima de seu peito, prendendo-o de forma um pouco incomoda sobre a cama. O braço moreno o segurava de maneira possessiva, mesmo que o dono daquele membro não possuísse essa intenção.  
>Yamamoto dormia profundamente ao seu lado, alheio ao fato de que sua companhia já havia acordado. O Guardião da Tempestade virou levemente o rosto, encarando o moreno dormir com uma expressão extremamente inocente.<p>

Por alguns minutos o rapaz de cabelos prateados permaneceu naquela posição, não se importando com o peso do braço em seu peito ou a forma como seu pescoço doía. Ao acordar do sonho, Gokudera sentiu-se extremamente solitário, esquecendo-se de sua situação atual. Ele não lembrou que estava em seu apartamento, ou que o Guardião da Chuva dormia ao seu lado. A sensação de perda e solidão havia negligenciado sua realidade quase por completo.

O braço direito do Décimo retirou delicadamente o braço de Yamamoto, colocando-o sobre a cama. Suas roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão do quarto, servindo como lembrete da noite anterior. Gokudera abaixou-se com dificuldade, pegando suas peças de roupa conforme saia do cômodo e se dirigia ao banheiro. A pequena caminhada serviu para arejar suas ideias e trazê-lo completamente para a realidade. O banho frio também o ajudou, e ao sair do banheiro o Guardião da Tempestade sentia-se novo.

Yamamoto ainda dormia quando ele caminhou até a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã. O Sol já havia nascido, e o rapaz de cabelos prateados teria alguns minutos até que o despertador tocasse e acordasse sua companhia.  
>A cafeteira e a torradeira fizeram boa parte do trabalho. Gokudera ouviu o barulho do despertador, seguido por outro. O moreno provavelmente havia derrubado o objeto no chão ao tentar desligá-lo. Segundos depois o Guardião da Chuva cruzou o corredor e o barulho da porta do banheiro sendo fechada marcava o tempo que o braço direito do Décimo teria para arrumar a cama.<p>

O Guardião da Tempestade pegou as roupas que estavam no chão, dobrando-as e deixando-as sobre a cômoda. Os lençóis iriam direto para o cesto de roupa suja e seriam lavados apenas no dia seguinte. A tarefa foi realizada tão rápida quanto o preparo do café. Gokudera não sentia os movimentos, tão acostumados àqueles gestos. Há cerca de um ano ele dividia aquela cama com Yamamoto, e a rotina quando o moreno dormia em seu apartamento era a mesma. Se fosse um fim de semana, os dois teriam passado grande parte do tempo em cima da cama, perdidos um nos braços do outro.  
>Entretanto, a sexta-feira significava que aquele seria um dia letivo, então as horas intensas naquele quarto teriam de ser adiadas.<p>

Não havia mais nada que precisasse da atenção do rapaz de cabelos prateados, portanto ele se permitiu caminhar até a extremidade direita do quarto. A cortina foi afastada delicadamente e a janela aberta sem nenhum tipo de esforço. A brisa da manhã entrou e atingiu o rosto de Gokudera tão docemente quanto um beijo de um amante. Seus olhos verdes se fecharam, seus lábios se repuxaram em um discreto meio sorriso e naquele pequeno instante nada mais importava. O dia seria estafante, as aulas nem um pouco convidativas, mas havia uma importante diferença: ele não estava sozinho.

As mãos que envolveram a cintura do Guardião da Tempestade eram grandes e firmes. O corpo que o abraçou por trás estava quente pelo banho e cheirava a condicionador e sabonete. O amor que aquela pessoa transmitia o preencheu com arrepios e pequenos choques de eletricidade.  
>Quando a voz de Yamamoto entrou por seu ouvido, o rapaz de cabelos prateados permaneceu imóvel, deixando com que seu corpo sentisse e transmitisse aquelas sensações tão especiais.<p>

"Feliz Aniversário, Hayato."

Os lábios do moreno brincaram levemente com a ponta da orelha do braço direito do Décimo por alguns segundos. O barulho da cafeteira que vinha da cozinha avisava que o café da manhã estava pronto, e o tempo que ambos passariam no apartamento teria de ser cronometrado.

"Obrigado," Gokudera respondeu sem mover um músculo. Aqueles braços o prendiam como grades de uma cadeia. Ele não queria sair daquela posição. Ele não queria sair daquele abraço.

"Eu tentarei voltar para casa o quanto antes..." A voz do Guardião da Chuva saiu séria. Yamamoto havia se tornado o capitão do time de baseball, mas somente naquele dia ele havia pedido para não participar do treino. Sua requisição foi aceita, mas o vice-capitão pediu que o moreno pelo menos permanecesse por alguns minutos, já que os jogadores precisavam de ajuda com as formações e certos passes.

Gokudera fechou os olhos e afastou-se dos braços de seu amante. _Amante?_ Aquele pensamento o fez sorrir por dentro. Ele era um rapaz de dezessete anos completos que dormia com outro rapaz. O que isso os tornava? _Eu realmente não quero saber_.

"Você não precisa mudar sua rotina por minha causa. Hoje é apenas mais um dia como qualquer outro. Vá treinar. Você tem a chave do apartamento, e eu estarei aqui quando você retornar."

Palavras tão sinceras ditas de maneira simples e direta.  
>O rapaz de cabelos prateados mentiria se dissesse que não se surpreendeu com a maneira como sua voz proferiu aquelas frases. Ele sabia que algo estava diferente, aquele dia não era apenas um dia, mas Yamamoto não precisava saber isso. Eles estavam <em>juntos<em>, mas _separados_. O moreno provavelmente tinha sua cota de emoções perturbadas e sentimentos mudos.

"Eu disse que voltarei mais cedo, não disse?" O Guardião da Chuva levou uma das mãos até o rosto do rapaz diante de seus olhos e deu um passo à frente. Sua outra mão o trouxe mais próximo, e ambos se encararam diretamente. "Eu quero passar o resto desse dia ao seu lado, então seja bom e deixe-me acreditar que você também quer minha companhia."

Yamamoto fisgou os lábios do Guardião da Tempestade com um delicado e gentil beijo. Os lábios se encontraram, repartiram-se e quando a língua do moreno invadiu a boca de Gokudera, o rapaz fechou os olhos e gemeu baixo. Os corpos estavam muito próximos, e o cheiro e gosto do moreno pareciam preenchê-lo com desejos e pensamentos. Suas mãos subiram pela camisa do uniforme que Yamamoto estava vestindo, tocando-lhe o pescoço até que seus braços entrelaçaram-no e a distância entre eles tornou-se ainda menor.  
>As mãos que seguravam firmemente a cintura do rapaz de cabelos prateados estavam quentes, e ele pode senti-las através do fino pano da camisa. O beijo tinha gosto de menta com uma pitada da luxúria restante da noite anterior.<p>

Por um momento o Guardião da Tempestade esvaziou sua mente. Assim como o exato momento em que a brisa entrou pelo quarto e o atingiu na face, o beijo de Yamamoto o transportou para outro lugar. Um local onde ele não precisasse pensar, sentir, decidir, julgar ou agir. Um local onde não havia começo, meio ou fim. Tudo o que existia eram aqueles lábios, e a forma como o moreno o fazia sentir tão querido em um dia como aquele.  
>Quando o beijo terminou, o braço direito do Décimo relutou para abrir os olhos. A magia terminaria, ele sabia. A realidade o estaria esperando quando os olhos verdes estivessem finalmente abertos, e então ele teria de enfrentar aquele dia, independente de suas vontades pessoais.<br>O que o recebeu foi um largo e aquecido sorriso. O Guardião da Chuva estendeu a mão e o chamou com a voz baixa para que fossem tomar café. O rapaz de cabelos prateados aceitou o convite e deu o primeiro passo à frente. Os demais não pareceram tão difíceis.

**x**

Tsuna já estava na entrada do Colégio quando Gokudera virou a última esquina. O Guardião da Tempestade segurou com mais força a alça da mochila em seu ombro direito, apertando o passo e se aproximando de seu precioso Jyuudaime com uma expressão que transmitia o quão envergonhado ele estava por ter chegado depois de Tsuna. Apesar de ter saído cedo de casa, o rapaz de cabelos prateados não conseguiu disfarçar a decepção quando Nana atendeu a porta e disse que seu filho já havia ido para o Colégio.  
>Com passos que mais beiravam uma estranha corrida, Gokudera seguiu pelas ruas com pressa, culpando-se mentalmente por aquela terrível ação.<em><br>Foi o beijo. Se o idiota não tivesse feito aquilo eu jamais teria me atrasado._

O _idiota_ em questão apareceu segundos depois. Yamamoto acenou e proferiu um animado "bom dia", passando um dos braços pelo pescoço do jovem Décimo Vongola._  
>Nós dividimos a mesma cama e a mesma mesa de café da manhã, mas chegamos separados ao Colégio.<em> O Guardião da Tempestade empurrou o moreno, praguejando que ele não deveria estar se apoiando em Tsuna.  
>O Décimo riu com a briga que seus dois melhores amigos travavam diante de seus olhos, e pediu que ambos mantivessem a calma. Quando o <em>pedido<em> do rapaz de cabelos castanhos chegou aos ouvidos de seu braço direito, o Guardião da Tempestade endireitou-se e lançou um olhar ofendido na direção de Yamamoto.

O dia escolar de Gokudera havia começado como qualquer outro dia. Seus sapatos ficaram no pequeno armário, no espaço reservado para o seu nome. Enma e seus amigos fizeram companhia a Tsuna após alguns minutos e todos subiram juntos até o terceiro andar.  
>Enquanto caminhava, o rapaz de cabelos prateados se mantinha fielmente ao lado direito do Décimo, imaginando que estavam com sorte naquele ano. Hibari havia se formado, e ele tinha certeza de que se o Guardião da Nuvem ainda estivesse no Colégio nenhum deles ousaria caminhar daquela maneira pelos corredores. O taciturno moreno aparecia vez ou outra, apenas para marcar território e deixar claro que nada escapava aos seus olhos ou ouvidos.<p>

O grupo foi dividido ao chegarem ao terceiro andar, e apenas Tsuna, Enma, Gokudera e Yamamoto seguiram na direção da classe 3-B. Boa parte dos alunos já estava dentro da sala, e assim que adentraram, Kyoko aproximou-se com um largo sorriso.  
>O Guardião da Tempestade caminhou até sua carteira, afastando-se do Jyuudaime. Aquele era o único momento do dia que Gokudera tomava aquele tipo de atitude, e aparentemente os outros dois rapazes pensavam o mesmo. Tsuna conversava alegremente com a garota na entrada da sala, como se não estivessem no Colégio e o mundo fosse habitado apenas por eles.<p>

Yamamoto sentou-se ao lado do braço direito do Décimo, e Gokudera sabia que ele teria iniciado uma conversa se uma terceira pessoa não tivesse aparecido. Com passos lentos e uma atitude reservada, Chrome Dokuro parou próximo a carteira do Guardião da Tempestade, dando um passo para trás ao sentir dois pares de olhos em sua direção.  
>Os anos a tornaram uma bela jovem, mas sua beleza era proporcional a sua falta de tato e simpatia. A garota gaguejou, corou e teria dado meia volta e retornado ao seu lugar se o moreno não tivesse se levantado e parado ao lado dela. O Guardião da Chuva sorriu e incentivou Chrome a falar, mas a situação parecia ter se tornado pior.<p>

"E-E... E-Eu," a garota olhava com certo pavor, tentando afastar-se dos dois rapazes. Quando suas pernas esbarraram em uma das carteiras, o barulho chamou a atenção de alguns alunos, e isso incluía Tsuna e Kyoko. A jovem garota aproximou-se da Guardiã da Névoa, entrelaçando seus braços e sorrindo. Chrome parecia ter se acalmado, mas seu único olho visível passou a encarar o chão. "Tsuna-kun, acho que é melhor entregarmos o presente agora," Kyoko acenou sorridente na direção do rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

O Décimo Vongola parecia ter recebido uma injeção de ânimo com aquele comentário, como se a tarefa que recebera fosse extremamente honrosa. Com movimentos desajeitados, Tsuna retirou um embrulho de dentro da mochila, oferecendo-o na direção de Gokudera. "Feliz Aniversário, Gokudera-kun," a voz do Décimo soou como música aos ouvidos do Guardião da Tempestade, e Kyoko completou em seguida: "Nós três compramos o presente. Espero que sirva". Chrome apenas balançou a cabeça, e o braço direito do Décimo sabia que aquela seria a maior reação que ele conseguiria receber da garota.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados sentiu-se levemente constrangido por estar praticamente em um círculo de pessoas que o encaravam com olhos ansiosos e curiosos. Yamamoto tinha o mesmo sorriso tolo nos lábios, e Gokudera desconfiou que o idiota soubesse daquilo tudo. _Ele sempre sabe desse tipo de coisa, mas jamais teria estragado uma surpresa do Jyuudaime_. O papel era prateado e forrado com estrelas brancas e pretas e dentro havia aparentemente uma camiseta escura. O desenho localizado no peitoral era de várias dinamites que emolduravam uma assustadora e intimidante caveira.  
>Os olhos verdes de Gokudera brilharam com o presente, e mesmo sentindo uma enorme ânsia de abraçar o Jyuudaime e agradecer pelo presente, o Guardião da Tempestade permaneceu no mesmo lugar, apenas sorrindo largamente e demonstrando assim sua satisfação.<p>

"Espero que sirva," Kyoko ainda estava de braços dados com Chrome. "Você ainda está crescendo, então compramos um número maior." O comentário fez o rapaz de cabelos prateados sorrir, imaginando que aquilo era verdade. Ele tinha uma altura mediana, um pouco mais alto do que Tsuna, e menor do que Yamamoto. Tal pensamento o fez desviar os olhos rapidamente, pensando quantos anos ele teria para alcançar a altura do moreno. Isso _se_ ele chegasse a alcançá-lo.  
>Quando o professor entrou na sala, o momento descontraído terminou, e Gokudera agradeceu mais uma vez pelo presente antes de guardá-lo. Os alunos caminharam até suas respectivas carteiras, e assim que a aula começou o rapaz de cabelos prateados apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos e permitiu que sua mente saísse totalmente daquele local.<p>

Namimori. Japão. Itália... Os pensamentos do Guardião da Tempestade retornaram para o Ocidente, recordando-se de anos que passaram e que deixaram somente lembranças e saudades.  
>Durante um longo período os aniversários do braço direito do Décimo foram preenchidos com presentes e música. Uma vez ao ano ele recebia a visita de sua professora de piano, e então seu dia tornava-se especial; pois mesmo que ninguém mais se lembrasse de seu aniversário, o pequeno Gokudera sabia que aquela mulher nunca esqueceria.<p>

As lembranças ocuparam a mente do rapaz de cabelos prateados durante toda a manhã. As aulas mudaram, os professores eram outros, mas o Guardião da Tempestade mantinha a mesma expressão. Seus olhos encaravam o que estava à sua frente, mas eles realmente não _viam_ o que acontecia. Gokudera estava longe dali, perdido em lembranças e momentos que no passado havia tornado aquele dia tão especial. _Tudo mudou. Eu não estou mais na Itália. Eu não moro mais sob o mesmo teto que _aquele_ homem, e não tenho que suportar mais suas mentiras. Tudo mudou..._  
>Um baixo suspiro deixou os lábios rosados do rapaz de cabelos prateados, como se aqueles pensamentos o estivessem aborrecendo. E por estar tão preso em seus devaneios, Gokudera não notou que a pessoa sentada ao seu lado o observava desde o inicio da aula com uma expressão séria e preocupada em sua bela face.<p>

**x**

O último sinal marcou o fim daquele longo e cansativo dia.  
>Tsuna espreguiçou-se com vontade em sua carteira, sorrindo largamente com a ideia de sair do Colégio e retornar para sua casa onde não existia Matemática e Inglês. O braço direito do Décimo estava ao lado se seu precioso Chefe no instante seguinte, indagando se o rapaz de cabelos castanhos realmente não precisava de sua <em>escolta<em> para retornar.

"Eu ficarei bem, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna ainda mantinha o sorriso nos lábios. "Eu estarei acompanhado de Kyoko-chan e Chrome."

_Elas não vão protegê-lo se algo acontecer, Jyuudaime. Na melhor das hipóteses será você quem terá de protegê-las._ O pensamento não chegou a ganhar vida pelos lábios do Guardião da Tempestade. "Então vá com cuidado, Jyuudaime."

O Décimo Vongola agradeceu a preocupação e despediu-se de seu melhor amigo. O rapaz de cabelos prateados permaneceu imóvel, observando Tsuna aproximar-se de Kyoko e Chrome. Elas estavam próximas de Hana, e as três garotas acenaram na direção em que ele estava antes de deixarem a sala de aula. O aceno de Chrome foi feito de maneira discreta, e a garota mal o encarou.  
>A sala tornou-se cada vez mais vazia, até que a única pessoa restante foi Gokudera. Yamamoto havia se retirado assim que o sinal tocara provavelmente afoito em terminar o treino para poder fazer companhia ao Guardião da Tempestade. Aquele pensamento trouxe um sorriso amargo nos lábios do único aluno restante na sala 3-B, e a ideia de permanecer naquele local logo se tornou insuportável. Colocando a mochila em um dos ombros, Gokudera arrastou a porta e deixou a sala com passos lentos e sossegados. Seus olhos verdes encararam o corredor, primeiro à direita e depois à esquerda, até decidir que seguiria para cima.<p>

O quarto e último andar do Colégio Namimori era reservado para os Clubes. O laboratório de Ciências, a sala de Teatro e Drama e a sala de Música - local escolhido pelo rapaz de cabelos prateados para passar o restante da tarde.  
>A sala de música ficava no fim do longo corredor e era fechada por uma porta dupla. A ideia de que talvez o local estivesse sendo usado ou trancado passou pela cabeça de Gokudera, mas suas mãos empurraram as portas antes que tal pensamento pudesse ser ponderado. Para sua sorte, o local estava vazio e a porta destrancada.<p>

A sala de música era do tamanho de uma sala de aula comum. As carteiras haviam sido retiradas, e só retornavam ao local em dias de prática ou festivais. As janelas estavam semi-abertas, e o único instrumento presente era um antigo piano localizado em uma das extremidades da sala e coberto por um longo pano branco.  
>O Guardião da Tempestade arrastou a porta quando entrou, caminhando com passos lentos na direção do piano. Seus olhos verdes encararam o instrumento, e a ponta de seus dedos correram sobre o pano branco, sentindo a presença do objeto que ele tanto desejava tocar.<p>

Por alguns minutos o rapaz de cabelos prateados tocou a superfície branca, até ter coragem de retirar o pano. Com delicadeza e paciência, Gokudera dobrou o tecido, deixando-o ao lado da banqueta em frente ao piano. A cor da madeira escura o fez sorrir, recordando-se de seu próprio piano. _Eu o abandonei no dia que fugi de casa. Se eu pudesse o teria carregado comigo._  
>O som de uma das teclas fez o Guardião da Tempestade sorrir, e como que hipnotizado, o braço direito do Décimo sentou-se melhor na banqueta e deixou que seus dedos sentissem as teclas.<p>

Os sons eram distintos e o piano poderia ser afinado com mais frequência, porém, nada disso poderia estragar a emoção que ele sentiu ao permitir que seus dedos deslizassem pelas teclas, iniciando uma agradável e conhecida melodia.  
>A sala de música tornou-se um ambiente separado, e Gokudera era outra pessoa. Seus olhos estavam fechados e seus dedos realizavam todo o trabalho. Havia um tímido meio sorriso em seus lábios, como se fosse impossível tocar aquela música com uma expressão séria ou triste. Os anos que passou na mansão da Família retornaram fortes por trás dos olhos fechados, e ele não tocava solitário em uma sala de aula no Colégio Namimori, mas sim em uma sala de música localizada em uma das extremidades da grande casa. Sua mãe estava ao seu lado, olhando sorridente e admirando a maneira como seu filho demonstrava o quanto havia aprendido durante o tempo que permaneceram afastados. <em>Você consegue me ouvir, mãe? Eu me lembro da canção.<em>

A música soou por alguns minutos, até Gokudera pousar os dedos e entreabrir os olhos levemente. Seu peito parecia mais leve, o peso em seus ombros muito mais fácil de ser carregado, mas nada o teria preparado para a realização de que ele já não estava mais sozinho na sala de música.

"Y-Yamamoto!" O Guardião da Tempestade teria caído da banqueta se o moreno não o segurasse com uma das mãos, rindo ao ver a reação do rapaz sentado ao seu lado.

"Hahaha você está vem?" Yamamoto recolocou Gokudera no lugar em que o rapaz estava sentado segundos atrás, coçando a bochecha em seguida. "Desculpe se eu o assustei, mas você parecia tão concentrado que não tive coragem de avisar que estava aqui."

O rosto do braço direito do Décimo Vongola demorou algum tempo para retornar a coloração pálida de sempre. Seus olhos encaravam o piano, como se o Guardião da Chuva pudesse simplesmente desaparecer se ele não olhasse diretamente para o lado. Felizmente ou infelizmente, quando Gokudera retornou o olhar, o moreno continuava ao seu lado.

"Eu não sabia que você tocava tão bem, Gokudera," Yamamoto estava sentado ao seu lado, mas com as pernas esticadas na outra direção "Esta é a primeira vez que eu o ouço tocar."

"Eu não toco tão bem," o Guardião da Tempestade abaixou levemente os olhos. _Minha mãe tocava bem. Cada tecla, cada som, cada sentimento ganhavam vida quando ela se sentava em frente a um piano_. "Seu treino já terminou?" os olhos verdes encararam a janela. O Sol ainda estava no céu.

"Na verdade eu deixei os rapazes treinando quando ouvi o som vindo da sala de música," o moreno passou as mãos nos cabelos negros. "Eu sabia que era você então vim o mais rápido possível. Você estava tão concentrado que não percebeu o barulho da porta sendo arrastada ou quando o chamei."

"Podemos ir se você estiver livre," Gokudera fez menção de levantar-se, mas seu rosto virou-se ao sentir uma de suas mãos sendo puxadas. "O que?"

"Você tocaria novamente? Q-Quero dizer, eu não sei nada sobre música, mas eu gostaria de ouvi-lo."

A cor rosada retornou ao rosto do Guardião da Tempestade, e o moreno precisou insistir mais uma vez até que ele aceitasse o pedido. Ao contrário da outra vez, seus dedos tremeram levemente com a ideia de tocar aquela melodia, e na primeira tentativa o tom não saiu certo.  
>Na segunda tentativa, porém, o braço direito do Décimo deixou a música sair por seus dedos, e a melodia encheu novamente a sala. Gokudera viu quando Yamamoto fechou os olhos, e mesmo sem assumir em voz alta, ele sentia-se extremamente bem em poder compartilhar aquela canção com o moreno.<p>

Tudo mudou na vida do rapaz de cabelos prateados. Sua mãe, sua família, seus amigos, tudo... Ele deixara sua casa, as mentiras e o conforto que conhecia para se aventurar pelo mundo. Foram anos difíceis, tristes e por vários momentos ele chegou a pensar que sua vida jamais teria um ponto de chegada. E então Tsuna apareceu, e com o Décimo uma avalanche de novidades.  
>O Guardião da Chuva estava entre essas novidades. O garoto idiota que só tinha baseball na cabeça tornou-se seu amante. A idiotice e o vício pelo esporte continuavam os mesmos, mas a relação que inicialmente era puro ódio e indiferença hoje era algo completamente diferente.<br>E após todos aqueles anos Gokudera repetia a mesma canção para uma pessoa também querida. _Tudo muda, mas tudo continua o mesmo._

Quando a música terminou havia uma estranha sensação de contentamento no peito do Guardião da Tempestade. Seus dedos fecharam o piano e ele pegou das mãos do moreno o pano branco e ambos cobriram o piano.

"Sua mãe o ensinou a tocar essa música?" A pergunta de Yamamoto não fez o braço direito do Décimo tremer ou nada parecido.

"Ela tocava a mesma música todos os anos, e eu passava o restante do tempo praticando."

O Guardião da Chuva coçou a nuca e colocou uma das mãos dentro dos bolsos. Gokudera juntou as sobrancelhas, achando aquela atitude muito suspeita. Havia certo nervosismo nos movimentos do moreno, e após alguns segundos o rapaz de cabelos prateados entendeu o motivo de toda aquela pequena agitação.

"Não é uma camiseta, mas acho que você vai gostar," Yamamoto retirou uma pequena caixinha de dentro do bolso e a ofereceu na direção do braço direito do Décimo.

O Guardião da Tempestade arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás. Ele tinha plena consciência de que suas bochechas estavam coradas e quanto mais encarava a pequena caixa nas mãos do moreno, mais difícil era controlar a vontade de perguntar o que estava acontecendo.  
>Gokudera sabia muito bem o que estava dentro daquela caixa, mas <em>ainda<em> era muito cedo. Eles estavam saindo a menos de dois anos.

"G-Gokudera?" O Guardião da Chuva meneou levemente a cabeça para um dos lados, rindo incontrolavelmente quando a realização pareceu clarear suas ideias. "Hahaha não é isso que eu quis dizer. Vê? É só um anel."

Yamamoto abriu a caixa e tirou um simples anel prateado. Havia formas em relevo por toda a extensão do anel e por cima uma pequenina caveira. Os olhos possuíam dois pequenos pontos vermelhos. Era simples, delicado e belo.

"Desculpe se eu o assustei," o moreno sorriu quando Gokudera segurou a caixinha e colocou o anel perfeitamente no dedo. "Mas sinceramente, não achei que você ficaria tão surpreso com a ideia de receber um anel."

Havia tristeza e desapontamento na voz do Guardião da Chuva. Os olhos castanhos abaixaram-se levemente, e um incômodo e irritante silêncio envolveu os dois rapazes. O braço direito do Décimo sabia que fora indelicado, mas a surpresa que o possui foi genuína. Ele entendia o que Yamamoto estava falando, mas naquele momento não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer para melhorar a situação. As palavras que sempre estavam na ponta de sua língua de repente desapareceram e nem ralhar com o moreno seria possível.  
>O Guardião da Tempestade apenas agradeceu o presente e sugeriu que ambos deixassem a sala de música. O moreno concordou, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos e começando a andar.<p>

Gokudera nunca deixava de se surpreender com a capacidade que Yamamoto tinha de agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Os dois não haviam virado o corredor da sala de música e o Guardião da Chuva começou a falar sobre Tsuna e o reinicio das aulas. O rapaz de cabelos prateados entrou na conversa, mesmo não se sentindo muito a vontade com aquele tipo de abordagem. Seus olhos podiam enxergar claramente que o assunto ainda incomodava o moreno, principalmente pela maneira como os olhos castanhos não sorriam.

O Colégio Namimori ficou para trás, e mesmo o clima não sendo dos melhores entre eles, Yamamoto caminhou lado a lado com o Guardião da Tempestade. Em determinado momento Gokudera achou que o moreno fosse se despedir, já que sua casa ficava localizada na outra direção. Entretanto, sua companhia não fez menção em deixá-lo, e isso o fez sentir um pouco melhor. Antes do mal-entendido na sala de música, os dois haviam combinado de passar o restante do dia juntos, e isso incluiria a noite.  
>Quando finalmente chegou a seu apartamento, Gokudera abriu a porta e entrou, sendo seguido pelo moreno. Yamamoto falava sobre o jantar e perguntou pela segunda vez se o Guardião da Tempestade realmente não queria que ele fosse buscar o jantar no restaurante de sua família.<p>

"Meu pai ficará feliz em cozinhar para você, ainda mais depois de ouvir que é seu aniversário."

"Não quero atrapalhar seu pai, e não vejo problema em comermos algo rápido ou da loja de conveniência," o rapaz de cabelos prateados retirou os tênis com os pés e adentrou ao corredor, indo abrir as janelas da sala.

"Eu vou abrir a janela do quarto."

O moreno virou o corredor da direita e Gokudera suspirou. De todos os dias, aquele não era o melhor momento para eles terem uma conversa séria. Após uma manhã cheia de lembranças, o braço direito do Décimo sentia como se houvesse um abismo entre a pessoa que deixou o apartamento e a pessoa que retornou. _Eu sai como um garoto que sentia falta da mãe e voltei como um cheio de problemas com seu amante_. O ar da tarde entrou pela sala, balançando as cortinas brancas que ficavam próximas a janela.  
>O Guardião da Tempestade afastou-se e caminhou na direção do quarto, parando na porta. Yamamoto estava perto da janela, os olhos sérios e encarando algo que parecia estar muito longe. O sorriso havia desaparecido e Gokudera tinha certeza de que sua companhia não notara que ele estava ali.<br>Bem, ele estava enganado.

"Eu não estou brincando," o Guardião da Chuva ainda mantinha o olhar além da janela. "Estar aqui com você agora, e todos esses dias que passamos juntos não foi uma brincadeira. Eu não estou saindo com você apenas para passar o tempo, Hayato."

O rapaz de cabelos prateados engoliu seco. O moreno nunca deixava de surpreendê-lo.

"Eu não disse que estávamos brincando, apenas fiquei surpreso com o seu presente."

"Você ficou surpreso com a _ideia_ de que eu estivesse oficializando o que temos, não foi? Não precisa mentir, eu não estou bravo," Yamamoto virou-se. Havia um meio sorriso em seus lábios e ele realmente parecia estar sendo sincero. "A ideia passou pela minha cabeça quando fui comprar o seu presente, mas eu sabia que você reagiria dessa forma, então esse anel foi minha segunda opção."

"Eu não pretendia ofendê-lo," Gokudera corou. Ele sentia vontade de dizer que simplesmente não se importava com esse tipo de coisa, mas sabia que essa resposta deixaria o moreno ainda mais ofendido. "E eu realmente gostei do presente."

"Fico feliz em saber disso e peço desculpas se eu o deixei desconfortável, não foi minha intenção," o Guardião da Chuva caminhou lentamente na direção de seu amante. "Hoje é seu aniversário então quero que tenha um dia excelente e que possa lembrar com carinho de todas as coisas que fizemos." _Porém? Sempre havia um _porém. "A partir de amanhã quero que pense no que eu disse. Não com relação ao anel, mas ao fato de que eu gosto de você e gostaria que soubesse que quero estar ao seu lado até o dia em que você não me queira mais."

_Eu não acho que esse dia vá chegar_. O braço direito do Décimo tremeu quando uma das mãos do moreno tocou seu rosto. Seus olhos não conseguiam desviar do olhar que o fitava tão intensamente. Yamamoto parecia hipnotizá-lo, e isso o deixava envergonhado. Ver-se refletido naqueles olhos castanhos sempre o deixava cheio de pudores, porque antecipava momentos que ele sabia que aconteceriam. O rosto do Guardião da Chuva aproximou-se devagar, mas foram os lábios de Gokudera que o encontraram. O rapaz de cabelos prateados inclinou o corpo, capturando a boca de Yamamoto e passando seus braços automaticamente pelo pescoço moreno. Em resposta o Guardião da Chuva envolveu a cintura do rapaz a sua frente, trazendo-o mais para perto e correspondendo ao beijo com a mesma vontade.

As línguas se encontravam e se envolviam com paixão e pressa. As mãos de Yamamoto procuravam a cintura do braço direito do Décimo, apertando a pele branca a ponto de deixar marcas vermelhas. A camisa do colégio saiu pelo pescoço de Gokudera em uma velocidade incrível, e esse foi o único momento em que ambos interromperam o beijo, apenas para continuá-lo com um desejo maior.  
>O moreno conduziu os passos, e quando os lábios se afastaram pela segunda vez, ele empurrou levemente o peito do Guardião da Tempestade, fazendo-o sentar-se na cama.<p>

Gokudera levou as mãos até o cinto decorado com várias caveiras, abrindo-o e retirando sua própria calça e roupa de baixo. Seus dedos faziam o trabalho, enquanto seus olhos estavam fixos na figura a sua frente. O moreno se despiu com presa, esboçando um maldoso meio sorriso ao ver a cor rosada pintar as bochechas do rapaz de cabelos prateados quando ele retirou sua roupa de baixo branca.

"Você está corando, Hayato," o Guardião da Chuva inclinou-se sobre seu amante, arrastando-o para o meio da cama. "Se eu não o conhecesse eu diria que você realmente está me desejando."

A resposta do braço direito do Décimo foi uma sequência de palavras sem sentido. Seu rosto tornou-se absurdamente quente e ele apenas se arrependia de não ter nenhuma dinamite em mãos ou teria explodido o idiota.

"Hahaha eu estou brincando, brincando," Yamamoto passou a mão na testa de Gokudera, erguendo a franja prateada e depositando um beijo. "Eu quero _isso_ tanto quanto você."

O Guardião da Chuva não estava mentindo. Quando o assunto era sexo, o moreno estava sempre disposto, não importava o dia, o local e muito menos a situação. O braço direito do Décimo conseguia disfarçar melhor seus momentos de necessidade, mas às vezes seu corpo o traia da pior maneira possível, e em situações como aquela era impossível negar o quanto ele queria seu amante.  
>Yamamoto levantou-se e cruzou o quarto, caminhando na direção da janela e abrindo uma das gavetas da cômoda. Os olhos verdes de Gokudera fitaram a figura nua e de costas, sentindo seu baixo ventre animar-se com a beleza do moreno. Os ombros do Guardião da Chuva eram largos, as costas bem torneadas e parecia que cada músculo havia sido trabalhado durante as horas de treino. A pela morena brilhava quando refletida pelo Sol que entrava através da janela, e nem mesmo a realização de que o quarto estava extremamente bem iluminado desfez o desejo que ele sentia.<p>

Deitado na cama e admirando seu amante, Gokudera recordou-se da primeira vez que ambos compartilharam aquela mesma cama. Ele havia exigido que a luz estivesse apagada, então nenhum dos dois conseguia ver nada. Yamamoto estava tão nervoso quanto ele, e ambos não sabiam ao certo se era o momento de darem o próximo passo. Os beijos não foram mais suficientes, os toques discretos se transformaram em ousados movimentos, e quando o Guardião da Tempestade percebeu o moreno já provava cada pedaço de seu corpo, e ele simplesmente não se importava. O ato em si não demorou mais do que dez minutos, e foi uma das experiências mais dolorosas que Gokudera já vivenciara. Seu corpo doeu por dias, e embora tivesse prometido que "Nunca mais farei isso com você, idiota", no fim de semana seguinte ele estava sobre a mesma cama, sentindo o moreno entre suas pernas. O tempo tornou o sexo entre eles menos doloroso e mais prazeroso, e naquela altura a dor já não existia por causa da prática, e o braço direito do Décimo apenas se perguntava por que os dois não tinham começado tudo aquilo antes.

O Guardião da Chuva virou-se e os pensamentos de Gokudera retornaram ao presente. Não valia a pena perder tempo com lembranças se o que ele queria estava caminhando em sua direção, segurando displicentemente um tubo de lubrificante em uma das mãos. O moreno parou, e sem perceber o Guardião da Tempestade arrastou-se até a beirada da cama. Seu coração batia alto e rápido em seu peito, ele podia ouvir claramente. Seu rosto tornou-se rubro, queimando por baixo da pele pálida. Porém, nada disso impediu que Gokudera levasse uma das mãos na direção do membro do moreno, trazendo a ereção até seus lábios.

"G-Gokudera," a voz do Guardião da Chuva saiu trêmula e cheia de pudores. O moreno fez menção de dar um passo para trás, mas o braço direito do Décimo segurou firmemente em sua cintura com a outra mão, mostrando que ele não deveria ir a lugar algum. As palavras deram lugar aos gemidos, e em poucos segundos a voz de Yamamoto demonstrava que ele já não se importava com aquilo.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados fechou os olhos e permitiu-se aproveitar o momento. Ele percebeu quando a ereção do Guardião da Chuva cresceu dentro de sua boca, mas depois de alguns segundos tudo o que ele sentia era o gosto de seu amante, e a maneira como o membro respondia aos estímulos oferecidos por sua língua. A mão esquerda de Gokudera ajudava com os incentivos, enquanto sua mão direita dava atenção ao seu próprio membro.  
>Por alguns minutos não havia nada além da ideia da obtenção de prazer. Os gemidos do Guardião da Tempestade eram abafados pelo membro de Yamamoto, até que seu orgasmo o fez tremer por inteiro, pintando sua mão e provavelmente boa parte do chão.<p>

Entretanto, o rapaz de cabelos prateados não teve tempo de se recuperar. Ele sentiu quando a ereção do moreno tremeu em sua boca. O orgasmo desceu quente por sua garganta, mas ele só permitiu que o Guardião da Chuva se afastasse quando não havia mais nada que pudesse ser engolido.  
>Quando Yamamoto retirou-se de seus lábios, Gokudera sentiu o corpo em chamas. Os lábios do moreno encontraram seu pescoço, beijando-o, lambendo-o e mordiscando-o. As costas do braço direito do Décimo encostaram-se novamente sobre o colchão e então ambos os lábios se reencontraram.<p>

O beijo foi longo, ousado e foi responsável por animá-los novamente. O Guardião da Tempestade gemeu baixo entre os lábios de seu amante ao sentir um dos dedos de Yamamoto penetrá-lo com o frio lubrificante. Porém, a dor era insignificante se comparada à vontade que ele sentia de continuar. O corpo de Gokudera ansiava para sentir o moreno dentro dele, devorando-o a cada investida, fazendo-o esquecer-se de seu orgulho e pudor.  
>Um segundo dedo foi adicionado ao primeiro, e foi uma questão de tempo até que o Guardião da Chuva encontrasse o ponto certo. Os movimentos então se tornaram mais rápidos e precisos. Os dedos de Yamamoto pareciam brincar com sua entrada, provocando-o e fazendo-o esperar pelo prato principal.<p>

"É... É o bastante," a voz de Gokudera saiu baixa. Ele não tinha forças se quer para falar mais alto. Seus olhos verdes estavam semicerrados e ofuscados de desejo. A claridade do quarto expunha sua figura nua, sua pele vermelha e seu membro novamente ereto. Entre suas pernas o Guardião da Chuva estava em situação semelhante. "E-Eu quero você _agora_."

O mesmo meio sorriso de outrora voltou a aparecer nos lábios de Yamamoto. O rapaz pegou o outro travesseiro que estava sobre a cama e o colocou delicadamente embaixo do quadril de seu amante. Suas duas mãos percorreram de maneira sensual a cintura de Gokudera, afastando suas pernas.  
>O moreno despejou um pouco mais de lubrificante sobre sua ereção antes de se posicionar. O braço direito do Décimo tinha os olhos abertos. Suas mãos apertavam o lençol e ele viu e sentiu quando Yamamoto o penetrou. A dor levou uma onda de eletricidade por seu corpo, mas ele não gemeu, mordiscando discretamente seu lábio inferior. Era passageiro, ele sabia.<br>O rapaz entre suas pernas não se moveu por alguns segundos. O Guardião da Chuva tinha os olhos fechados, as sobrancelhas juntas e Gokudera sabia que ele estava se concentrando. Aquele curto espaço de tempo foi suficiente para fazer com que seu corpo se acostumasse à nova invasão, e então, quando Yamamoto retirou-se e voltou a penetrá-lo dessa vez com mais força, a música começou.

O Guardião da Tempestade virou o rosto para um dos lados, apertando os olhos e sentindo os gemidos deixarem sua garganta em uma velocidade absurda. O ritmo do moreno aumentou, e a impressão que o rapaz de cabelos prateados tinha era de que por longos minutos ele não fez nada além de gemer e gemer e... gemer. Em todas as vezes que Yamamoto acertava _aquele_ ponto em seu baixo ventre, Gokudera apertava o lençol embaixo de seu corpo, procurando alguma coisa para canalizar a excitação que sentia.  
>A voz do Guardião da Chuva chegou aos seus ouvidos após algum tempo, e o braço direito do Décimo percebeu que estava chegando ao limite. Uma de suas mãos começou a masturbar sua ereção, intensificando a sensação de prazer que todo seu corpo parecia experimentar. Quando o orgasmo chegou, o Guardião da Tempestade sentiu as costas arquearem levemente da cama, e seu peito tornar-se pintado com seu próprio clímax. Entretanto, os gemidos ainda deixavam os lábios rosados do rapaz de cabelos prateados.<p>

Os olhos verdes de Gokudera se entreabriram, e por mais alguns minutos tudo o que ele viu foi Yamamoto possuindo-o com todas as forças. O corpo do braço direito do Décimo havia se tornado sensível por causa do orgasmo, e cada investida parecia deixá-lo ainda mais sensível ao prazer. Ele podia sentir claramente o membro do moreno dentro dele, e o caminho que ele percorria até atingir aquele ponto especial que o fazia sentir vontade de gritar. O Guardião da Chuva estava entre suas pernas, os olhos fechados, as sobrancelhas juntas e um ar extremamente concentrado. A pele morena brilhava por causa do suor, e a claridade do dia oferecia a chance de uma visão ampla do que estava acontecendo.  
>Daquela posição Gokudera viu claramente sua ereção retornar, e ouviu quando Yamamoto gemeu mais alto e o preencheu com seu clímax. O rapaz de cabelos prateados então fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.<p>

A voz do Guardião da Chuva foi ouvida após alguns segundos. O moreno havia se arrastado até ele, e foi um doce e tímido beijo que trouxe o braço direito do Décimo de volta a realidade. Gokudera passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Yamamoto, beijando seu amante e demonstrando o quanto havia gostado do que ambos acabaram de fazer.  
>Quando os lábios se afastaram, o Guardião da Chuva sorriu de canto, enquanto segurava a ereção do rapaz de cabelos prateados com a ponta de seus dedos. Gokudera deixou escapar um gemido baixo, sentindo o rosto corar com aquele ousado toque. Yamamoto não ofereceu a oportunidade de se explicar. O moreno voltou a capturar os lábios do rapaz que estava por baixo, e logo os beijos não foram capazes de segurá-los.<p>

O Guardião da Tempestade virou-se, apoiando o peso de seu corpo sobre seus joelhos e afundando o rosto no travesseiro. Ninguém havia dito que ele deveria fazer isso. Seu corpo simplesmente se moveu como sempre acontecia. O corpo de Yamamoto aparentemente também havia compreendido, pois em poucos segundos Gokudera sentiu-se penetrado novamente, enquanto duas grandes e fortes mãos o seguravam pela cintura.  
>A última coisa que o Guardião da Tempestade lembraria naquele dia era a luz do Sol entrando pela janela, pois quando sua consciência esvaiu-se, a lua e as estrelas já dominavam o céu há algum tempo.<p>

**x**

As ruas estavam quentes e abafadas. As pessoas caminhavam com guarda-chuvas abertos para se protegerem do Sol e as crianças estavam jogadas embaixo de algumas árvores degustando picolés.  
>Gokudera tinha uma expressão cansada, e uma de suas mãos tentava afastar a camisa de seu peito molhado por causa do suor. Sua franja grudara em sua testa, e quanto mais andava mais vontade ele tinha de chegar ao seu destino.<br>Por mais vinte minutos o Guardião da Tempestade caminhou pelas ruas de Namimori enquanto amaldiçoava o verão japonês. Seu humor e força de vontade já estavam praticamente extintas quando ele finalmente chegou ao seu destino. O ar condicionado do local parecia acertá-lo como um soco no rosto, e mesmo sabendo que aquilo poderia lhe deixar doente, Gokudera pouco se importou.

"Bem-Vindo." A voz vinha detrás do balcão. Um simpático e sorridente homem sorriu na direção do braço direito do Décimo, incentivando-o a adentrar ao local. "Você parece cansado, Gokudera."

"É o calor," o Guardião da Tempestade respondeu com um sorriso tímido. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, mas não necessariamente por causa da temperatura alta. "Y-Yamamoto está? E-Eu trouxe a lição do dia."

Tsuyoshi apontou para o andar de cima. "Acredito que ele esteja acordado. Fique a vontade, Gokudera."

O braço direito do Décimo fez uma polida reverência antes de caminhar para a escadaria que ficava no fundo do restaurante. A temperatura agradável continuou até o fim da escada, mas ao abrir a porta que levava ao segundo andar, o rapaz de cabelos prateados sentiu o calor novamente.  
>O segundo andar da casa dos Yamamoto estava calmo e silencioso. Gokudera conhecia cada cômodo daquele lugar, e não foi difícil atravessar dois corredores até finalmente parar em frente a uma porta de madeira onde um pequeno adesivo de baseball marcava o quarto do moreno. Três leves batidas na porta, e a voz do Guardião da Chuva atravessou a madeira, baixa e rouca.<p>

O rapaz de cabelos prateados arrastou a porta e abaixou os olhos. Yamamoto estava sentado no chão, as costas apoiadas na cama, mas a atenção totalmente na tv mais especificamente no jogo. O controle vibrava em suas mãos, e não importava por qual ângulo ele olhasse a cena, não havia como dizer que aquela pessoa estava doente.  
>Quando recebeu a ligação do moreno assim que acordou, o Guardião da Tempestade fez o possível para esconder sua preocupação. Yamamoto se queixava de dor de garganta e não havia dúvidas de que ele ficara gripado por causa do <em>exercício<em> da sexta-feira. _Eu deveria ter fechado a janela. Aquilo foi impensado._

Como se não bastasse o idiota ficar doente, assim que o telefone foi desligado Gokudera recebeu uma segunda ligação, esta de seu precioso Jyuudaime. Tsuna também não iria ao colégio, pois na noite anterior Bianchi foi responsável pelo jantar e ele ainda não havia se recuperado. Aquela notícia desmotivou totalmente o Guardião da Tempestade, e ele teria se juntado ao time dos ausentes se sua posição permitisse. Sabendo que o Décimo não iria ao Colégio, Gokudera tinha conhecimento de que deveria ir para fazer anotações e repassá-las ao seu Chefe. As aulas daquele dia terminaram antes do esperado, porque aparentemente aquela segunda-feira não estava sendo boa para ninguém. O professor de Cálculo do período da tarde não compareceu, e o rapaz de cabelos prateados retirou-se do Colégio após o almoço.

O primeiro local de parada foi à casa do Jyuudaime. O Guardião da Tempestade ligou para Reborn e o Arcobaleno o encontrou no portão. Gokudera entregou as anotações e teve tempo apenas de desejar que o Jyuudaime melhorasse logo. Bianchi abriu a porta de entrada e teria ido ao seu encontro se o braço direito do Décimo não tivesse corrido com todas as suas forças. A rua ficou para trás, e suas pernas o levaram para o centro comercial antes que o calor o atingisse.  
>A segunda parada daquele dia seria a casa de Yamamoto, mas antes de atingir seu objetivo final, o rapaz de cabelos prateados precisava visitar certo local. Por cerca de uma hora ele perambulou por lojas e vitrines até encontrar o que procurava. O caminho até a casa do idiota viciado em baseball foi penoso, triste e quente, e vê-lo sentado e divertindo-se com seu videogame só tornava as coisas piores.<p>

"IDIOTA!" O tênis voou na direção do Guardião da Chuva, que se esquivou com maestria. Seus olhos estavam sérios e sua expressão irritada, mas ao ver quem havia tentado acertá-lo, um largo e feliz sorriso pintou o rosto de Yamamoto.

"G-Gokudera," a voz que saiu pelos lábios contentes estava rouca. O controle do videogame foi para o chão, e o moreno ficou de pé e abriu os braços para abraçar sua companhia. Porém, antes que pudesse se aproximar, o Guardião da Chuva parou e deu um passo para trás. O sorriso havia desaparecido. "Eu não quero passar minha gripe para você, então vou manter distância hehehe."

A irritação do braço direito do Décimo diminuiu consideravelmente ao notar que mesmo doente Yamamoto se preocupava com ele. E olhando um pouco mais de perto, Gokudera percebeu que o moreno não parecia tão bem.

"Eu não fico doente com facilidade," o rapaz de cabelos prateados retirou o outro tênis e o deixou do lado de fora, arrastando a porta em seguida. "Você está tomando os remédios?"

"Sim, o próximo é daqui a pouco, mas mesmo que você não fique gripado com frequência, eu não vou arriscar," o Guardião da Chuva afastou-se consideravelmente, indo se sentar na cadeira do outro lado do quarto. "Você trouxe as anotações? Eu posso devolvê-las amanhã. Você não precisa ficar."

_Ou talvez você não queira que eu fique?_ Gokudera tentou ignorar a última parte, mas era difícil. "Eu fiz uma cópia para você, então não precisa devolver," o braço direito do Décimo colocou a mochila na cama do moreno e retirou alguns papéis. Ao fundo havia um pacote pequenino que fez sua garganta tornar-se apertada.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados ficou alguns segundos em silêncio encarando o fundo de sua mochila. Comprar aquilo havia sido fácil, o difícil era dar o próximo passo. Não era de seu feitio fazer aquelas coisas, mas ele sentia que se deixasse passar a oportunidade, talvez as coisas mudassem ou ele perdesse o que tinha no momento. Seus dedos seguraram o embrulho, e sabendo que o idiota seguraria, Gokudera simplesmente lançou a pequena caixa na direção de Yamamoto.

O Guardião da Chuva esticou o braço para segurá-la, erguendo as sobrancelhas e olhando da caixa para o rapaz de cabelos prateados. "O que é isto?"

"É para você," Gokudera disse baixo, desviando os olhos. Aquilo era ridículo.

Tudo o que Yamamoto disse foi um baixo e rouco "Ooh" antes de começar a rasgar o embrulho. Havia excitação e um certo brilho em seus olhos, que o assemelhavam a uma criança. Quando a tampa da pequenina caixa foi aberta, as palavras fugiram dos lábios do moreno, retornando após alguns segundos.

"V-Você não precisava ter se preocupado com isso..." O Guardião da Chuva retirou um anel prateado de dentro da caixa. O acessório era igual ao que ele havia dado a Gokudera, com exceção dos detalhes. Enquanto o do braço direito do Décimo possuía uma caveira como detalhe, o anel de Yamamoto tinha um pequeno pássaro em relevo, e duas pequenas pedras azuis serviam de decoração para os olhos. O animal lembrava em muito o pássaro de sua caixa dos Vongola.

"Eu sei que não," o braço direito do Décimo moveu os dedos, sentindo os anéis em seus dedos. "Mas eu comprei mesmo assim. Eu não sou bom com essas coisas, e não acredito que um pedaço de metal seja responsável por unir as pessoas, mas você estava enganado, Yamamoto. Eu não estou brincando. Eu não estou aqui para passar o tempo."

As palavras saíram desajeitadas e durante todo o tempo os olhos de Gokudera estiveram baixos. Ele não viu quando o moreno se levantou da cadeira, e só notou sua presença quando o mesmo sentou-se ao seu lado na cama. O anel já estava no dedo do Guardião da Chuva, e sem nenhuma espécie de pudor, Yamamoto segurou a mão do rapaz sentado ao seu lado e a levou até os lábios, depositando um gentil beijo. O toque fez o rapaz de cabelos prateados corar, tentando se afastar, mas sabendo que seria impossível. A outra mão do moreno estava em suas costas, garantindo que ele não escapasse.

"Eu te amo tanto, Hayato..." a voz rouca de Yamamoto levou uma onda de eletricidade pelo corpo de Gokudera. Os olhos castanhos tinham um brilho diferente, mas que ele conhecia bem, e saber que ambos estavam em cima de uma cama não ajudava muito. O rosto do Guardião da Chuva aproximou-se devagar e os lábios de ambos teriam se tocado se o Guardião da Tempestade não ficasse de pé às pressas, empurrando o moreno.

A porta do quarto foi arrastada no exato momento em que Yamamoto caiu sentado no chão do quarto. Gokudera virou o rosto, ficando ainda mais vermelho ao ver Tsuyoshi parado com uma bandeja em suas mãos.

"Hahaha vejo que você está melhor, Takeshi," o pai do moreno colocou a bandeja sobre a mesinha de centro, próximo ao local em que estava o controle do videogame. "Eu trouxe chá e seus remédios. Gokudera lembre-o de tomar o remédio em alguns minutos e se quiser fique para o jantar. Eu não posso permanecer o tempo todo cuidando do Takeshi por causa do restaurante, mas ficaria mais tranquilo se soubesse que ele tem companhia."

O braço direito do Décimo agradeceu o convite com uma exagerada reverência. Quando a porta do quarto foi arrastada novamente, o riso de Yamamoto ecoou por todo o quarto, e a veia na testa do Guardião da Tempestade tornou-se visível. Seus pés tentavam chutar o moreno, mas todas as suas tentativas foram em vão.  
>O Guardião da Chuva o puxou pelo braço, fazendo-o sentar-se ao chão e o abraçou com todas as suas forças. Gokudera reclamou da proximidade, do calor e tentou a todo custo se desvencilhar daquele abraço.<br>Após alguns minutos de lutas perdidas, seu rosto afundou-se no peito do moreno e ele parou de se mover.

"Nee, obrigado, Hayato."

A voz de Yamamoto vibrou por todo seu corpo, e o rapaz de cabelos prateados apenas fechou os olhos e sorriu para si mesmo.  
>Era ele quem estava agradecido, pois depois de fugir por praticamente toda a sua vida, não havia outro lugar que ele gostaria de ir além dos braços de Yamamoto.<p>

- FIM.

¹ O título significa "A nossa canção" em italiano.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong>

Feliz aniversário Gokudera e Eridera. xD  
>A fanfic é um especial de aniversário do Guardião da Tempestade e também um presente para a Eri. Espero que tenha gostado e que seu dia tenha sido especial!<p>

A história ficou mais longa do que eu esperava, mas no final fiquei satisfeita com o resultado. Como não estou tendo muito tempo ultimamente, minhas próximas postagens devem ser os especiais de Halloween em outubro. A longfic Primo Cavallone x Alaudi vai ser postada a partir de novembro.

Obrigada aos leitores e vejo vocês em breve :)


End file.
